Hacker's attack
by Bushkasonic
Summary: When a mission fails, Matt is in the clutches of hacker. can Inez, Jackie and Digit save Matt
1. Chapter 1

Cyberchase

Chapter one: Hacker's prisoner.

A broad and happy grin smoothed along the face of The Hacker. His evil green sly face forced his eyes to eye the closed door. The lift was slowly going up. By his side, well two metres away actually, his henchmen Buzz and Delete stood to attention smiling.

"Do you smell victory," The Hacker said proudly.

Confused Buzz smelt the air. There was a smell but it didn't smell like much. "I didn't know victory had a smell," commented Delete.

Angrily The Hacker advanced on them, "that's not what I meant, I mean that I have something that Motherboard wants, YOU DUNCE BUCKET!"

The lift slowed and stopped. The Hacker turned to the door as it opened. "I wonder how the prisoner is doing," he muttered chuckling to himself. He marched along a corridor with Buzz and Delete in hot pursuit.

Eventually Hacker stopped in front of a large door. His henchmen stared blankly unable to speak. Chuckling to himself, Hacker reached into his pocket and pulled out a glittering golden key. He pushed the key into a golden lock and turned. It creaked. Happily he pushed against the door, which opened, and stepped into the darkness. Buzz and Delete followed.

Inside Hacker flicked a switch. It was quite empty except for a wide glass window. He strolled towards the window and peered into the room on the other side. Standing with his arms and legs stretched, held up by heavy shackles, his head down and his body slumped as if asleep, was a boy, an eleven year old boy with brown hair and pale skin. Parts of his body that clothes could not cover were scratched, marked and bloodied. His jeans were ripped and stained with red blood and his green shirt hung torn and ragged over his thin body. Hacker moved his hand to a green switch and flicked it. A microphone appeared. Smiling he pressed a button, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello Matt."

Hearing his name the boy stirred and gently raised his head. He hadn't been asleep. He had been unconscious. Slowly the boy, Matt, opened his eyes and groaned, "Jacks, Inez, Didge," he tried to hold his aching head but the shackles refused to let go. He blinked into focus as he realised his situation.

"Oh dear Matt. Are we in a spot of trouble?"

Matt recognised that evil voice, "Hacker!"

Hacker, hearing his nickname exploded down the mic, "that's the Hacker to you."

Matt winched as the words banged his eardrums. He always hated Hacker ever since Motherboard signed himself and his two friends Inez and Jackie to help save Cyberspace. Each time they had always succeeded. So how did he end up here, "What do you want Hacker, where are my friends?" he demanded.

"No one demands The Hacker," Hacker screamed, "You are in no position to demand me around," he pressed a switch. A laser- firing gun appeared in front of Matt. Matt gasped. He backed away twisting and tugged, pulling and straining at his shackles trying to break free. The Hacker laughed at Matt's fear. Pressing the microphone button, he spoke to Matt, "still want to demand The Hacker around."

"Let me go," Matt begged as, with a flick of a lever, the gun slowly descended towards him. Hacker's index finger walked towards a button. He pressed it. The gun activated sending a laser- beam dangerously close to Matt's neck.

"NO!" Matt screamed adding a plead for mercy, "please Hacker NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Slowly but unsteadily, Jackie broke into consciousness. What happened? She raised her upper body, looking around. Nearby Inez was still unconscious on the charred grass. Beside her a robot bird- friend named Digit struggled to straighten his beak. But Matt was gone. Jackie calmly forced her brain to tell her what had happened. It did, slowly telling her about a message from Motherboard saying Inez, Matt and her to come to Sensible Flats to stop the Hacker from poisoning everyone's food. It played back an explosion then blackness.

Jackie considered, No _doubt Hacker must have thrown a bomb at them causing them to fall unconscious. _A horrible thought attacked her brain, _Hacker must have kidnapped Matt._

A groan interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Inez carefully rise weakly, "what happened," she asked.

Jackie fell to her knees beside Inez, "he's got him, that villain, he's taken him prisoner."

Inez was confused, "who's taken who Jackie?"

"Hacker Inez Hacker," Jackie confession blurred out, "look around you Inez, don't you see?"

Inez looked around, "Do I see what?"

"Matt, Inez, Matt," panicked Jackie "Hacker has taken Matt, he's kidnapped Matt."

Inez's face showed both fear and horror, "No, no, not Matt, why Matt?"

Digit answered for Jackie, "I don't know Inez but we have to rescue him," Digit looked around before adding, "I've sent a message to Motherboard. She will send a portal to us and information on Matt's whereabouts and condition. If The Hacker's got Matt and they're out there somewhere then Motherboard will find them and when she does, we will go and get him back."

"What do you mean 'IF THE HACKERS GOT HIM' who else will want to capture Matt," Inez interrupted.

"Don't forget Nessie that Hacker isn't the only bad guy in cyberspace, there are others," Digit reminded Inez, shivering with fright at the thought.

Inez suddenly screamed, backed away, tripped over something and fell to the floor, slamming her back hard against the grass.

Jackie ran to her, "Are you okay?"

Inez rose onto her elbows, "what did I trip over?"

Jackie looked between her feet. Digit reached out a hand (err wing) and yanked it from under Inez. Inez sat up to get a better look at the object. It was a bag. A heavy bag. A heavy orange bag. A heavy orange bag full of maths equipment, baseball balls and a yellow and blue yo-yo.

"It looks familiar," Inez said looking closer.

Jackie pulled out the yo-yo, "You should, and its Matt's,"she pointed to the design on the yo-yo, "Look at the blue star on the yo-yo. Matt uses it to think and concentrate."

Inez nodded, "and that's defiantly his bag, he doesn't go anywhere without it."

A pink, spirally wrap hole interrupted their conversation. The portal. Jackie swung the bag on her back (placing the yo-yo in first) and nodded. Inez nodded back. She was ready. So was Digit. He nodded too. The portal sucked Inez, Jackie and Digit though itself to their destination.

"Lets find Matt," Jackie shouted as they spun round and round.

"Yeah," Inez and Jackie cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Nice Hacker?

The laser edged closer to Matt's neck. The heat was starting to become unbearable. The pain from his wrists as the shackles dug into his flesh blinded him. Still Hacker seemed to show no mercy. No matter how hard Matt begged and pleaded. Matt screamed and yelled and tugged and pulled, but the shackles held and each attempt drew him dangerously closer to his death. He shuts his eyes and prepared for the red-hot, stinging pain that would inflict his flesh. No pain came and the temperature dropped to normal. He opened his eyes. The laser gun had not only stopped, it also had withdrawn into its hole. Matt looked at the glass window. Hacker wasn't there. Neither was Buzz or Delete. Had Hacker spared his life and if he had why? Matt looked around him. In front of him but to the side where the gun had come from was a door which was slowly opening. Matt's fear and panicky expression turned to stern and anger. As expected Hacker walked in, Buzz and Delete, like dogs, at his heel.

Hacker walked up to Matt and placed a hand under his chin, forcing his head to rise up so Matt's eyes were staring at Hacker's. Hacker then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sliver key. Hacker placed the key in the lock of the shackles and turned it. Matt was released and free of his bonds. He rubbed his wrist to rid them of the pain.

"Come," Hacker said, "follow."

Hacker turned his back on Matt and walked towards the door. He pushed the door open and turned to Matt. Matt was reluctant. Why was Hacker being so nice? Curiosity got the better of him so he walked to Hacker and followed his strange captive down a long corridor.

For what felt like hours Hacker led Matt along the corridor until they came to a red door. Matt glanced at Hacker. Was it a trap? Hacker eyed Matt suspiciously glare and froze. Did he suspect? Hacker shook his head and pushed the door open. He indicated Matt to go in but Matt stayed put.

"Go in," Hacker said wieldly calm, making Matt uncomfortable. Buzz, seeing Matt wasn't going to budge entered the darkness. Delete's older brother disappeared into the darkness. A few minutes past then Buzz reappeared, "It is safe," Buzz decleared showing Matt there were no scratches on his round body, "We have not set a trap in there," he smiled, winking at Hacker, "if you need reassuring I will go with you."

Hacker nodded, "I will too."

Delete shifted before answering, "so will I."

Matt gave up. He eyed his captures as slowly he entered. The bad guys followed behind.

Pitch black the room was. Pitch black and empty. What is this place? And what's with Hacker's sudden niceness?

The door closed. Matt turned back, he couldn't see Hacker. He couldn't see Buzz or Delete. He just knew they were there. Causously he edged across the room, his eyes slowly adgusting to the darkness.

As he reached with his hands so as not to bang anything he felt something dig into his skin. He felt a cord wrap round his still- hurting wrists. He felt a sharp pain on his knees and back. Something wrapped tightly round his mouth making him gasp though his nose.

"You think I would just spare your perfectic life," Matt heard Hacker say well half- laughed actually.

Matt faught against his bonds, "my friends won't... let... you... get... away... with... this...," was all he could mutter as he collapsed to the floor unconscious.


	4. chapter 4

Hacker's prisoner

Chapter four.

The message from Hacker

Jackie dusted herself off from their familiar landing, "If we know this is going to happen every time we land, why do we never prepare for it."

Inez rubbed her bruised elbow, "I don't know Jackie, I have no idea."

Digit straightened his beak for the second time before saying, "I hate it when this happens."

A computer screen fizzed and a metal face appeared. It was Motherboard, head of cyberspace. Before the three earth kids had started their adventures, Hacker had launched a virus, destroying Motherboard's serbitobe chip. She was still weak from the virus and found it difficult to talk sometimes.

"Are you all right," she asked weakly.

Jackie pulled at Digit's bent wing, straightening it, "Don't worry Mother B, we're use to it.

Inez agreed," Have you found Matt and Hacker?"

"I... Have," Motherboard fizzed.

"Where?" cried Digit.

"In the Grim Wreaker's fortres... he... is in... terrible...trouble... You must go and save him."

"What are they doing?" Jackie asked desperatly.

Motherboard's answer was interrupted by a flicker and a change of screen. Hacker's ugly green face appeared. A grin spread across his face.

"Good evening," he spat slyly. Digit snarled, forcing his beak to crawl back.

"Harr Narr," Digit tried to say. He pulled his beak in place.

"I suppose you want your friend back," Hacker said.

"Where is he?" Jackie demanded, "you better not have hurt him you fiend."

"Never demand THE Hacker," Hacker snapped.

Inez gasped. She pointed behind Hacker, "Behind him Jackie, look."

Jackie looked, "MATT!" She could make ou the figure of Matt, unconsious and badly injured. He was tied securly against a plank of wood. Bits of twigs and logs covered his feet. He was gagged and his wrists bled. Jackie clenched her fist and Inez absorbed a thought of pure anger.

"You see, I am a pacient man and I have decided a trade will decide his fate, so I will happily trade you, your dear friend Matt but you have to give me your percious cyberspace and promise to stay in your own world." Hacker sniggered.

"You mean betray Motherboard for Matt," said Jackie.

"Yes, you bet your life that's what I'm saying."

"What if we don't?" Inez asked sternly.

"Then I will order my henchmen to burn your friend alive."

"No!" screamed Jackie.

"I'm afraid he means it. He's done it before," gulped Digit simplifetically.

Hacker laughed," of cause I mean it, " He walked towards the unconsious Matt," It's up to you to decide his fate." Hacker placed his hand under Matt's chin. Matt stirred but didn't open his eyes, "I will give you 'til midnight to decide. If I haven't got an answer by then Matt goes up in smoke. Think it over kiddies. The fate of your friend is in your hands."

Hacker's face and Matt's terrifying condition was replaced by Motherboard.

"What do we do?" Jackie asked.

We rescue him before midnight, right guys?" Inez said confidently.

Everyone agreed. Motherboard gave the kids a portal.

"Good... Luck," she said as the kids disappeared.

"Here we go again," they screamed as they slowly fell though the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Hacker attack- chapter five

It took a while for Matt's consious to click back on. He opened his eyes. Buzz and Delete sat about a metre away. Hacker sat on his recharger chair. He felt the tight ropes dig painfully into his skin.

"Welcome back on-line," Hacker said turning to face him holding the gag.

"What have you done," Matt asked angrily.

"I have just contacted your friends on your situation," Hacker laughed.

Matt's blood turned to ice. If it wasn't for the ropes, he would have seriously injured Hacker.

"Buzz, Delete."

His two henchmen stood either side of Matt.

"Yes Boss."

"Watch him closely, I must prepare for my prize. If he tries anything, clob him."

"Understood Boss," the henchmen saparated, deliberatly kicking Matt as they went. How desperate Matt wanted to kick them back.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the Northern Frontre the home of Hacker, Jackie, Inez and Digit landed uncomfortably on the hard ground.

Jackie pulled herself up as Inez rubbed his head, "That's it," Jackie complained, "next time I'm bringing a pillow."

"'elp 'e 'lease 'essie," Digit asked offering his badly bent beak. Inez pulled his beak back into shape as Jackie pulled out her swack pad. Motherboard answered her call.

"Jackie, you are close, go east two steps then north four steps."

"Got ya Motherboard," she turned to the others, "Motherboard said to find Matt, go east two steps then go north four steps.

"Ah Jackie, one small problem, what do those directions mean and which way is North?" Inez asked.

"The swack pad has a compass, just press the code number 2,3,4,5,1."

Jackie obeyed but nothing happened then Digit realised why, he had said the wrong number and he couldn't remember the right one. He was just wracking his brain when Inez remembered something. Quickly she contacted Motherboard.

"Motherboard, is Matt's backpack still there?"

"Yes it is," Motherboard weakly answered.

"Could you send it to us?" Inez asked.

"I'll try," lights fizzed and flashed then Matt's rucksac appeared, "Is it there?" Motherboard checked.

"Yes, thank you Mother B," Inez logged off, "Jackie check the bag. See if there's a compass inside."

Jackie backed away, "No way, I don't check, look or peak in people's things."

"Come on Jacks, we need a compass and I'm sure Matt won't mind," Inez argued.

Jackie didn't buy it," that's what you said about the diary. Boy when he found out, he exploded."

"Jackie, if you don't look in the bag, I will explode. And when I explode everyone runs." Inez felt her temper was rising.

Digit sensed it, "Please Jacks, do as she says, look in the bag."

"Jackie," Inez's face flashed red.

Jackie drew in a breath and opened the bag...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- res'cure' Matt

Chapter 6- res'cure' Matt

Buzz sighed as Delete roasted two hot-dogs. Delete always took his time at cooking. He turned to Matt, hoping to get some entertainment. No luck for Buzz. Growing bored Matt had drifted off to sleep. Buzz chuckled. He was going to have some fun. Quietly he sneaked up to Matt and raised two of his hands so they were either side of his knee. His fingers closed in. His broad grin reflected in the blazing sun.

"Buzz, what are you doing?" his boss' angry voice startled Buzz. He stared anxiously at Matt's face. His head had moved but he was still asleep.

"Just trying to wake up the prisoner Boss," Buzz explained.

"Well as usual you are doing it wrong," Hacker snarled, "if you want to wake up prisoners, you just give them a sharp kick."

As those words left his lips he gave Matt a sharp kick in the knee. With a yelp of pain, Matt awoke from his dreams.

"Good morning Matt, Good sleep"

Matt growled at Hacker, staring him up and down. He had to admit Hacker did look important in his robes and crown but Matt wasn't interested in how important Hacker looked. Why? Because for some reason Matt's eyes refused to stay in focus. At first he thought it was tiredness. However as his eyes blurred, he began to realize the open wounds caused by the chains earlier had caused a virus to infect his body.

If Hacker had noticed the signs, he wasn't apparently worried. He was also unaware that (after finding the compass in Matt's pack) Jackie, Inez and Digit were hiding behind a bush watching.

"Come on," Jackie whispered as she carefully crawled closer to Hacker.

Hacker turned and headed back to the grim wreaker, "Burn him," he told Buzz. Buzz wanted to protest but decided not to.

Jackie, Inez and Digit waited unsure of what to do. They knew they had to rescue Matt but they didn't know how. Jackie watched Buzz walk to the campfire and take from it a burning piece of wood.

"What is he doing?" Jackie asked.

Inez stared, "he's going to burn Matt," she screamed softly and quietly.

Jackie imitated a goldfish, "Hacker can't. It's not sunset."

"You didn't think that The Hacker would keep his promises, threats and bargains did ya." Digit interrupted gasping, "We're talking the Hacker here."

"Digit's right," Inez said.

"Then what do we do," said Jackie desperately, "Matt will be burnt to death if we don't do something."

"Wait here," said Digit suddenly. He flew off to the grim wreaker, careful so as not to be seen, "Good evening Hacker, Buzz and Delete, want ta play chase the birdy.

As Hacker, Buzz and Delete chased Digit into the Grim Wreaker, Inez and Jackie ran to Matt's side.

Releasing him, Jackie noticed Matt wasn't well. He wobbled, moved two steps then collapsed. The girls hoisted his arms over their shoulders and lead him to the portal, waiting for them. Digit after locking Hacker and Co in the Grim Wreaker, was waiting for them.

"Digit, Matt's weak. They must have done something to him," Jackie panted.

"Quick, take him to Motherboard and Doctor Marbles."

As they entered the portal, three figures watched.


End file.
